


Toys

by sparkysparky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, He gets over it, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, explicit porn, minor BDSM overtones, minor misogyny, ron gets pegged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysparky/pseuds/sparkysparky
Summary: Hermione wants to try something new in the bedroom. Ron's skeptical at first.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic from 10 years ago, and again idk how well it aged but it's a personal favorite of mine.

**Title:** Toys  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Ron  
 **Rating:** NC-17 (very, very)  
 **Warnings:** Slight BDSM, orgasm denial, dub-con (maybe, if you squint), porn,  
 **Summary:** Ron wanted to try something new. This wasn't exactly what he meant when he brought it up though. Turns out, Hermione has better ideas.   
**Word Count:** about 1800

“Bloody Hell, Hermione! You can’t be serious!” Ron’s flushed face belied his outraged words. 

Hermione arched a brow at him. “You’re the one who asked to try anal intercourse, Ron,” she said primly. “I don’t see why I automatically have to be penetrated.” 

Ron gaped at her for a long moment, before exclaiming, “Because I’m the one with a dick!” 

Hermione made a small tsking noise in the back of her throat and rolled her eyes. “Honestly. Are you a wizard? There are spells, Ron. Not to mention George’s new line of adult Wheezes. Why, he was more than glad to help out—“ 

“You told my brother you wanted to bugger me?” Ron’s voice had traveled up to an impossibly high range. 

“Of course not, Ron,” Hermione said, pausing for a moment with a wicked gleam in her eyes. “I told George you wanted to try being buggered, and he was more than happy to provide me with a few new products.” 

Ron sputtered silently, mouth opening and closing for several minutes, but nothing came out. 

Hermione went on as if she didn’t notice. “Now, I’ve read a few books on anal sex, and it says that the recipient must be fully prepared and relaxed in order for things to proceed smoothly and without pain.” 

“Hermione…” Ron trailed off, voice weak. “I don’t…” 

Hermione gazed at him seriously. “Do you trust me? The books I’ve read said anal intercourse is much more pleasurable for the man than it is for the woman. Men have a gland called the prostate, a bundle of nerves that when manipulated correctly increases the pleasure threshold.” 

“Of course I trust you, Hermione! I just…never thought of this scenario this way. It was always me doing the buggering.” He sighed. “But…okay. If this is what you want.” He couldn’t deny that the idea was strangely erotic, and his cock had hardened to an almost impossible degree.

Hermione eyed his crotch and smirked in a very unlike Hermione way. “I think it’s what you want too, Ron,” she said with a wicked grin. “Get undressed.” 

Ron groaned at the command in her voice, and toed off his trainers, and quickly shed his pants and denims. He kicked them away before he drew his shirt over his head, and stood before her, dick hard and jutting up against his stomach. He reached down and stroked along his length. 

“Get on the bed,” Hermione ordered, eyes greedily drinking in the movement of Ron’s hand on his cock. “Hands and knees.”

Ron groaned, dick jumping against his stomach as he complied with her wishes, arse raised high in the air. He felt the bed dip behind him and looked back at Hermione, who had shed her robes and was kneeling behind him, a shiny cock standing straight out from her pussy. “Fucking hell, Hermione.” 

“George’s newest invention,” she said, leaning over his back to grapple under the pillows for something. Her breasts gently brushed against his spine, and that wonderful, strange hard length was pressed against him in interesting places. “It will feel just like a real cock when it’s up your arse.” 

He would never get used to her dirty talk in bed, he thought, as his hips helpless humped against the air. “Hermione, please…” 

“Move up the bed,” she said, “and grasp the headboard.”

He did as she asked, knuckles white as he gripped the wood. He lowered his head between his outstretched arms, his arse high in the air. He jumped as he felt warm, slick fingers circle against his hole and tensed automatically as she slid the tip of one finger inside him.

“Relax,” she murmured, stroking the small of his back gently. “I have to stretch you first, or it will hurt.” She slid the finger more deeply inside him, moved it around gently. “I’m going to add one more Ron, okay?” 

Ron managed to nod weakly, overcome with the sensation of just one finger inside him. He gasped loudly as he felt more pressure, and the two fingers were scissoring apart, loosening the tight muscle, making way for Hermione. She crooked the fingers inside him, and he arched back, mouth opening on a scream. “Bloody fuck, what was that?” he whimpered, thrusting his arse back against her fingers.

“That, Ronald, is the prostate,” Hermione instructed, brushing over the small gland before adding a third finger. “I’m going to fuck you with my fingers now,” she said. “And then with my dick. You want that, don’t you Ron? Want to feel my breasts against your back as I pound into you with my cock?” 

Ron made a strangled sound as she pulled her fingers nearly all the way out, and then shoved them back in, hitting his prostate mercilessly. “Yes, please,” he whined, using his grip on the headboard to push himself back on her fingers. “I’m ready. Now, please. Fuck me.” 

Hermione withdrew her fingers, and reached for the lube, coating the fake cock liberally with the slick substance. “Hold still,” she ordered, using one hand to guide the head of the prick to his hole. “This might hurt, but I promise it will feel better.” 

She eased just the tip of it inside, paused to let him get used to the feeling. “Okay, Ron?” 

“Just fuck me,” he growled, letting go of the headboard with one hand and reaching behind him, regardless of the awkward angle. He grasped her ass, and pulled her forward, pressing back against the cock, head thrown back as he felt something larger than her fingers filling him. “Fuuuuck, Hermione,” he gasped, as she pressed fully into him. He let of her arse and gripped the headboard again, legs spread wide and arse high in the air. 

She draped herself over his back, breasts crushed against his back. She slowly withdrew until just the tip of the cock was inside him, and slammed forward harshly, gasping as the other end of the toy pressed against her clit. She would have to remember to tell George he was a bloody genius. 

“Going to fuck you now, Ron,” she purred in his ear. “Spread your legs more…that’s it.” She used gentle pressure until Ron let go of the headboard and placed his shoulders on the mattress, hands gripping at the sheets. “Good boy.” 

Ron groaned, his cock weeping for attention. He moved to jerk himself off, but she batted his hand away. “No, you’re going to cum just from this. Just from the feeling of me taking you, fucking you. And not until I tell you to. Understand?” 

Ron mewled in protest, but moved his hand away, clenching the sheet tightly in his fists. “Please, Hermione.”

“Not yet,” she whispered, setting a fast, hard pace. She pulled all the way out and slammed back in, pressing against his prostate over and over, until Ron was shaking under her, his cock red and angry and leaking copious amounts of precum all over the bed. 

The faster she went, the harder the toy pressed against her clit, pleasure coursing up her spine until she stilled, cock pressed fully inside Ron, and bit Ron’s shoulder as she came. She lay limp over Ron’s back for a long minute as she came down, and then withdrew fully and crawled back on the bed.

“Hermione…” Ron whined, hands itching to reach for his cock and pull himself to completion. He felt empty and open and wanted that feeling of fullness back. “Please. Need to come.” 

“Not yet. Get on hands and knees facing me,” she ordered, fingers idly rolling a nipple between them.

Ron whimpered but did as she asked, and moved until he was on his hands and knees, looking up at her. “Hermione?” he asked, cock aching and begging for release. 

“Suck me,” she said, using a hand to trace the cock around his lips. “Be a good boy and make me come, and then I’ll fuck you again.”

Ron groaned, but opened his mouth, sucking the head of Hermione’s cock into his mouth. Hermione’s hands tangled in his hair as she controlled the movement of his head, teaching him with hands how to suck dick properly. The movement caused the other end of the toy to rub against her clit, and she felt a second orgasm coming quickly on the aftershocks of the first.

"I'm going to fuck you again now, get on your back," she instructed, pulling back.

Ron scrambled onto his back and looked up at her expectantly. "Hold your legs up with your arms," she said. He did as she said, and she knelt between his spread legs, one hand at his hip, the other guiding the cock back inside him.

Ron whimpered as the cock slid back inside him, eyes closing as he spread his legs wider. "Please, Hermione, fuck me," he begged, cock jumping against his stomach.

Hermione grinned, and slid nearly out of Ron, before sliding slowly back in. Her pace this time was slow, full of long, deep thrusts. She stayed pressed inside Ron for long moments. "I love you," she whispered, leaning down and kissing him slowly, thrusting her tongue alongside his in the same rhythm as her cock.

His hands stroked along her back, the sides of her breasts, and tangled in her wild mess of hair. "I love you," he said, arching his hips against hers as she slid into him again. "But just fuck me, please, Hermione. I need to cum. It hurts."

She laughed against his lips, and slammed back inside him, screaming as the motion put her over once more. She thrust a few more times, hands gripping Ron's hips so tightly she knew she would leave bruises. "Touch yourself, but don't come until I tell you to."

Ron's hand flew to his cock, and he stroked in time with her thrusts and striking his hips up to meet them. "Faster," he urged. "Faster, harder, anything, please Hermione."

Hermione doubled her pace and leaned down to tug at his nipple with her teeth. "Now, come now Ron," she ordered, slamming against his prostate one last time as he screamed and released his seed all over his hand and stomach, one pearly bead landing on his chin.

Hermione collapsed against his chest, licked the drop of come off his chin, as she withdrew the toy and reached for her wand, carefully removed the spell that kept it attached to her. She yawned and cast a sleepy cleansing spell on them both, before cuddling close to Ron and resting her head on his shoulder.

"That was brilliant," Ron whispered against her hair.

"You're not sore, or anything?" she asked in concern, turning her head and placing a kiss against his neck.

"A little, but it's nothing," Ron assured her, wrapping his arms around her. "Love you."

"Love you too." Hermione's eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep, Ron following close behind.


End file.
